The invention relates to a folding table for the interior furnishing of a vehicle, consisting of a tabletop and two pairs of legs. Conceivable places for the folding table are in combat vehicles, camping vehicles, and/or special vehicles set up for office use.
In vehicles as mentioned above, the space conditions are very restricted but a table is nevertheless useful as a table for cards, for working, and/or food table. Customary designs are, for example, the known folding tables having standing legs or ones which are suspended on the ceiling of the vehicle. Both of these impede getting in and out of the vehicle and can either be tipped over because their legs collide with people's legs or they get in the way of standing up.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a folding table which does not restrict leg room and which can immediately be folded up into a position in which it does not get in the way of individuals standing up.